


Gentle 译文

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: “他的柔情堪称笨拙，仿佛一个从未被爱过、却又被要求对其做出诠释的人。”——伊莎贝尔·阿连德《金色豪门》
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	Gentle 译文

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981051) by [Jenovahh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh). 



> 匿名提问：如果光之战士要求芝诺斯温柔点，后者会如何回应。

爱上加雷马皇太子某种程度上就是在危险边缘疯狂试探。

或者至少先爱上他吧。

他的占有欲如此强烈，他冷漠无情，你明白这是一个从未懂得爱的男人。父爱在人生中缺席，母亲早已逝世。几乎所有情绪都从他身上剥离，只为将来能成为冷酷且精于算计的帝国统治者。

因此你谨记这一点，慢慢开始驯服面前的野兽。

一开始只是简单地伸出手来，最初的几次尝试以他无聊且疑惑的表情、兴趣缺缺爱理不理的样子结束了。直接表达愿望似乎不是最好的方式，所以你认为也许可以稍作展示让人理解你的想法。

带着皇子拜访拂晓，你把略年长的、有点困惑的阿尔菲诺抱在怀里，脑袋搁在他的胸前，因为他终于体现出种族特点开始快速长个子了。阿尔菲诺双臂慢慢回抱，他接受了你的拥抱，尽管当你俩看着对面那个散发着低气压的皇子时莫名产生一丝恐惧。你头铁继续作死，挽住阿尔菲诺的胳膊边催促他告诉你冒险经历边漫步而去。

那天晚上你突然被强壮的手臂拽了过去，气势决绝又带有一丝疑惑，比对任何东西都更充满占有欲地抱着你。芝诺斯什么也没说，你一坐到他腿上他就张开双臂搂住你。你笑着换个更舒服的姿势，双臂搂住他的腹部，头靠在他宽阔、肌肉发达的胸膛上。你可以感觉到他转过头来看你，半是好奇半是困惑，但不愿意表达任何情绪。而他现在选择采取行动，手臂渐渐施加压力直到你被抱得太紧发出尖叫。

从那时起他就开始尝试握住你的手，温柔而纯洁的亲吻，在你熟睡时严丝合缝的拥抱。你自然知道芝诺斯又不是哑巴，只不过是在不知如何回应你对他的温柔举措时选择保持沉默。他还没自己采取行动，每次在你主动的时候他都会仔细观察，好像在学习，在制定策略。

芝诺斯只有在你情动、浑身潮红时才说话，他侵入你内心深处以及你身体深处，你的呻吟诱使他操得更猛。在一起的夜晚通常是疯狂而粗鲁的，因为你被他操服了，名字含在嘴边呜呜哭泣。但今晚你鼓励勇气把他翻过来，双手抚摸过身下的肉体，舒舒服服地骑着他。芝诺斯似乎惊呆了，他不习惯你来主导，可眼睛始终专注于你，一起延长你们共同的快乐，那双蓝眼睛捕捉二人之间纯洁的爱，听你扭动腰肢时意乱神迷呼唤他的姓名。

他再次将你压到身下恢复自己的节奏，眼睛始终没有离开过你，只注视你一人，同时用力挺入身内。你张开腿勾住他的腰，芝诺斯在把你锁在身下时与你十指相扣。芝诺斯埋首于你颈侧闭上眼睛，嘴里漏出一丝颤抖的呻吟，你呼吸粗乱随即意识到那个动作的亲密度。“——我明白了。”他调匀呼吸，眼睛依然闭着，只因你仍能被他的天眼感知。芝诺斯小幅度调整角度继续挞伐湿软的甬道，逼迫你贴合他的嘴唇喊出他的名字。

“求求你……”你乞求他，但芝诺斯只是轻轻摇头，双唇微启、继续那缓慢的攻势，将你温柔拥入怀中随欢愉的河流漂荡。

END


End file.
